Bridget and Kerry's big decision
by spsp-rox-ur-sox
Summary: After Pauls tragic death Kate struggles to keep the girls under control. Both bridget and Kerry get in way over their head but will sisterly love keep them together? chapter 4 done RR!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

Okay so this is my fist story that iv ever done so enjoy read and review please! x

Bridget sits on her bed and sighs.

"I don't believe this" said Kerry as she sat next to Bridget and took her hand.

"How did we let this happen?" Bridget sobbed.

" I don't know but how are we gonna tell mom" Kerry asked hugging her sister who was now crying.

Kerry and Bridget both turned around as they head a bang in the closet.

"OUCH! Bridget, how many shoes do you have?" Rory asked as he fell out the closet.

"Rory!" Bridget said and wiped her eyes.

"How much did you hear?" Kerry asked startled.

"Enough to know what's going on with you two! Moms gonna be so disappointed!" Rory said still trying to move the shoes from underneath him.

"We know" Bridget and Kerry cried together.

"Well Bridge have you told him yet?" Rory asked.

"Told who?" Bridget in astonishment.

"Well he needs to know Bridge" Kerry said

"I don't want to. Its too hard" Bridget cried harder. "Anyway you have to tell Kyle!"

"I know but I don't know how to." Kerry said playing with the cushion she was now cuddling.

"Bridget….who is he?" Rory asked getting off the floor and kicking the shoes from under his feet as he sat on the bed.

"Yeah…I didn't know you had a boyfriend." said Kerry now picking up the shoes Rory had kicked.

"Guys….Dinner!" Kate shouted from downstairs.

"great im starving" Bridget said deliberately avoiding the question.

"Who do you think it is Kerry?" Rory asked as Bridget went downstairs.

"I dunno but im gonna find out!" said Kerry as she put the last pair of shoes in the wardrobe and went downstairs for dinner.

okay so please review and tell me what you think!


	2. bridgets story

Okay so I kinda know were this story's going! R+R

Bridget lay on her bed she new Kerry would be back form Kyle's in an hour.

"_What if she tells him, and he confesses…that's if he remembers_ sigh _maybe if I go to sleep then we wont have to talk when she gets in."_

_**flashback**_

"**_You okay Bridge?" Kyle asked walking over to Bridget and sitting on the bed next her._**

"**_No…no im not" Bridget sobbed. "Ever since dad died iv had this empty feeling inside and I thought if I came to the party and started to put my life together then it would go away, but it never." Bridget cried as Kyle hugged her._**

"**_You know even though im going out with Kerry, Im still your friend. You can still talk to me." Kyle said pulling Bridget closer._**

"_**Kyle you've always been great. Even when everything happened with Kerry we were still friends and im glad cos I still really like you Kyle." Bridget said gazing into his eyes.**_

**_Kyle gently brushed his hand across Bridget's face and slowly pulled her towards him and gently kissed her._**

"_**Kyle what about Kerry?" Bridget asked before kissing him again.**_

"**_Its okay she's away out with your mom to get your grandpa." Kyle said as he slowly moved his hand down Bridget's back._**

**_Bridget let Kyle kiss her again, shut her eyes and let him lead her._**

"_**Bridget? What you doing here?" said Kerry startled.**_

"_**Huh? Where am I? Oh my god I must have fell asleep last night." Bridget said jumping out of Kyle's bed.**_

"_**Bridge? Where's your top?" Kyle asked trying hard not to look and her.**_

"_**I….I…I don't know!" said Bridget searching the floor.**_

"_**Here take my jumper and go home mum thinks you were at Amandas last night." Kerry said handing her sister the jumper."**_

Bridget hears the key turning in the lock downstairs.

"_I better get to sleep before she comes up and starts asking me questions." Bridget thought as she slowly fell asleep._


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so for those who got confused Bridget was in Kyle's house from the beginning (I just didn't make it clear enough P) and my page break went weird but you should be able to figure out were they are supposed to go. Okay so read and review!

Kerry Quietly opened the door and seen that Bridget was already in bed. She quietly got changed and slipped onto bed. She felt a twinge in her stomach and quickly placed her hand on it.

She sighed and quietly thought to herself _"what's he going to do when I tell him?"_

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_**Flashback**_

"**_Kyle? You know we have been going out for a year now?" Kerry said as she sat on the bed._**

"_**Ummm….yeah….I left your present in my house, I'll…uhhh…I'll bring it to you tomorrow!" Kyle said looking worried.**_

"**_No Kyle you don't have to buy me anything! I didn't buy anything." Kerry said laughing._**

"_**Ahh okay. Wow a year is a really long time!" Kyle said slumping into the chair next to the bathroom door.**_

"_**Kyle…we havnt really gone anywhere have we?" Kerry said playing with the tassels on her cushion.**_

"_**What? I take you out all the time!" Kyle said startled.**_

"_**No I mean…." Kerry moved over to Kyle sat on his lap slowly caressed his face then gently kissed him. "I mean anywhere."**_

"_**Oh…Ohhh" said Kyle enjoying the light kissed from his girlfriend.**_

"_**Well?" Kerry said nodding towards her bed.**_

"**_Kerry? What's brought all this on?" Kyle asked curiously._**

"**_Well we both love each other, and well I feel that im ready. Do you?" Kerry asked looking lovingly into Kyle's eyes._**

"**_Well…yeah. But are you sure?" Kyle asked hopping that the answer would be yes._**

"_**I'm sure Kerry said as she began to kiss him again.**_

**_As they both lay on the bed Kerry stopped kissing Kyle._**

"_**Wait. Do you have…you know…protection?" Kerry asked.**_

"_**Yeah" Kyle said reassuringly. "I always have some in my wallet."**_

"_**Why?" Kerry asked curiously**_

"_**Well you know what my dads like. As soon as I turned 16 he gave me some to carry round." He said reaching for his wallet.**_

"**_And have you done it before?" Kerry asked now sitting up._**

"_**Well...yeah but it didn't mean anything! I love you!" Kyle said kissing Kerry.**_

_**Kerry let Kyle continue kissing her and soon let it go further.**_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kyle." Kerry whispered as she kneeled beside Bridget's bed.

"Mmmm" Bridget stirred but didn't wake.

"It's Kyle's." Kerry whispered with a tear in her eye.

"Yeah. It's Kyle's we got drunk….and I got upset about dad….and one thing lead to another rand well now I having hid baby." Bridget said unaware in her sleep.

"OH MY GOD! BRIDGET I HATE YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?" Kerry shouted.

"Huh? What? Kerry what's wrong?" Bridget asked waking up.

"I HATE YOU! You slept with Kyle behind my back and now you're having his baby? Then you ask what's wrong!" Kerry cried.

"What…who…no-one knows." Bridget cried.

"Well their soon gonna find out!" Kerry said going back to bed.

Just as Kerry got to her bed Kate rushed in.

"Girls? What's wrong? What's all the shouting about?" Kate asked startled.

"Nothing mom." Bridget said pleading to her sister with her eyes.

"Well Kerry?" Kate asked now turning to her youngest daughter.

"Nothing." Kerry muttered.

As both the girls drifted off to sleep Bridget thought to herself _"Oh my god what have I done? I'm going to have to tell mom but how am I going to tell her?_

Okay so let me know what you think! I know the Chapters are short but that's only the first few they will get longer soon I promise x


	4. THe confession

Okay so I've been advised by the lovely cough cough wills-lost-treasure to lengthen my chapters so im gonna try my hardest to make this one long! Ha-ha!

Kerry comes home and shuts the door then turned to her mom Kate who is in the kitchen tiding the mess grandpa had just left.

"Is Bridget home?" Kerry asked in an angry tone.

"Yeah she's upstairs in the room. Have you not made up yet?" Kate asked putting the towel down and walking towards Kerry.

"Ummm…no." Kerry answered looking at her feet.

"When are you two…Kerry they trousers look awful tight on you. You've put on an awful lot of weight in the past few months. Is there something you have to tell me?" Kate asked now standing in front of her daughter.

"Yeah mom there is….something both of us have to." Bridget said standing on the stairs.

"Girls what is it?" Kate asked abruptly.

"I think you had better sit down so we can explain." Kerry said feeling as if the world had just ended.

For the first time since Paul had died Kate had felt as if she had just lost total control of her family. As the girls both told her everything that had happened Kate began to cry. She sent the girls upstairs to sort out between them what had happened she then turned to the picture of Paul on the fireplace and softly whispered to him "Help." before she started to walk upstairs.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile upstairs Bridget lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling as Kerry came in and sat on her bed.

"Kerry I just want to say one thing…" Bridget was trying to say as Kerry abruptly stopped her.

"No! I don't want to hear im sorry its not going to fix anything is it? All I want to know is what exactly happened and how we are going to tell Kyle." Kerry said.

"Well I am sorry! And well the night of the party at his house after you left to get grandpa with mom, I got upset about dad. Me and Kyle were slightly drunk. Kerry you know I would never do anything intentionally to hurt you!" Bridget said now crying as she felt as if the world around her was crumbling to pieces.

"Well I guess you didn't know what you were doing. However it doesn't change the fact that you were unfaithful to me Bridget! You're my sister your supposed to be there for me always! Your not supposed to sleep with my boyfriend behind my back!" Kerry shouted as their mom walked in.

"Girls! You have to stop this!" Kate said sitting down next to Bridget. "Kerry come over here."

"Mom she slept with Kyle! And you expect me to forgive her!" Kerry said walking towards her mom.

"I know its an unforgivable thing to do! But you both have to get through it somehow. I mean you are both gonna be moms soon….hang on no one has told me how soon." Kate said looking curiously at her daughters.

"Well I don't have a definite date said Bridget iv got to go to the doctor tomorrow." Bridget quietly said wiping her tears.

"I'm due in about 12 weeks." Kerry said.

"Awww Kerry. Kate said as she hugged her daughter.

Rory came into the room holding a butter knife.

"Mom grandpa needs you downstairs he had….well he tried to make a sandwich now he's spilt it all over the floor." Rory said looking amused.

"Okay Rory, I'll be there in a minute." Kate said now standing at the door. "Girls try and think about what I said…please." Kate then quickly left the room and went down the stairs to help her dad.

"Kerry what do you think. I know you cant forgive me for this but were sisters and your right I shouldn't have done it and I should be there for you." Bridget said as she sat next to her sister.

"Bridget….I think…ouch….I think that….ouch…." Kerry fell to the floor.

"Oh my god! Kerry? Kerry!" Bridget said as she ran to her sister's side. "Kerry im so sorry please please don't leave me! Were going to get through it! MOM! MOM! Bridget shouted as she held her sister.


End file.
